


A Perfect Gift

by DownToTheSea



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Baruch tries to discover what's bothering Balthamos.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "offer me" about one character giving another character a gift (thank you Basil!)

“What troubles you, my love?"

Balthamos had been nervous all day, shielding whatever was on his mind from Baruch, and though Baruch hadn’t wanted to pry, he was starting to worry about him. He reached up his hand as an invitation. Balthamos took it absently and sank down next to him, still preoccupied.

“Nothing, only – did you know it has been a century since we met? To the day?”

“Has it already been that long?” Baruch smiled in spite of his worry. Once he could never have dreamed a hundred years would pass so quickly, but the time had flown by. And of course he spent each day with Balthamos: a joy that never grew old.

“Yes, and I had heard that humans often give gifts to commemorate such occasions.”

It was not difficult to see where this was going. “So you’ve been trying to think of the perfect gift for me,” Baruch finished. He set his other hand on top of Balthamos’s, stroking it gently.

Balthamos sighed. “I do not know how humans manage it. Everything I consider simply… falls short.”

“Well, I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Balthamos eyed him. “Doesn’t it ruin the surprise if you tell me what to get you?”

“Not at all. Trust the former human; I am an expert on these matters,” Baruch said gravely.

Balthamos’s mouth twitched. “Then I shall defer to your wisdom.”

Gently, he tugged on Balthamos’s hand, pulling him closer, until he could press their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss.

“That is your perfect gift?” Balthamos asked after they parted. His eyes were still closed.

“Yes, but if you feel it does not suffice, you may give a few more to me.”

Through their link, he felt a ripple of humor and affection.

“I believe I shall. Just to be safe.”


End file.
